Opposites
by hproksmyworld
Summary: When Lily and James have to work together as Head Boy and Girl and DADA lessons, how will they cope? Meanwhile, Lily's best friend Alice makes a shocking confession. The Marauder era with LJ. Ch3 up! Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Hi Everyone, Nethwen here! This is my first L/J fic. The beginning is quite short but it's just to start the story and introduce the characters more. Please review! **

_Italics- Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold italics- James's thoughts**_

**Opposites Attract- Chapter 1**

**By Nethwen**

**September 1st 1964 8:12 am**

Brilliant. Today I start my Seventh Year at Hogwarts, ready to study for my NEWTs and put up with that immature prat Potter for another term. I can't wait. Better go... mum's yelling her head off telling me I'll be late!

Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor table talking to her best friend Alice Pullman. The Hall was alive with chatter, all the Hogwarts students were talking eagerly and waiting patiently for dinner. Sitting next to Alice were three of the Marauders: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter.

A tall handsome boy with mid-length dark hair came striding confidently into the Hall flashing a smile at a group of besotted fifth year girls as he passed. He stopped, standing beside Lily and Alice.

"Good evening ladies, Alice".

The two girls turned around. Alice shot him a dirty look the moment she saw him.

"What do you want?" snapped Alice.

Sirius smiled at her, a way in which would have made any girl in Hogwarts faint.

"I was just merely wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night".

Alice scowled at him, "If this is one of your schemes so you can add me onto your list of girls you've dated, then think again".

Sirius's smile vanished and he quickly sat down next to James, letting out a big sigh.

"Too bad Padfoot" grinned James triumphantly, "You need one more girl to make it 150 you've dated. Better turn on the charm, my score's 154".

"But the smile always works," whispered Sirius staring at his empty plate as food started to appear, "How?"

"Stupid prat," muttered Alice after Sirius had sat down. The girls listened to James as he teased Sirius. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's always a competition with them, how much do you think they exaggerate? All the time. Like they really went with more than 100 girls!" remarked the red-head angrily. Alice nodded in agreement but both girls really knew that James Potter and Sirius Black were classed as Gods by the entire female population of Hogwarts and weren't really surprised if they were telling the truth.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, all the students sat lounging about as the huge fire crackled, the flames dancing. The Marauders were sitting around a circular table. James and Peter were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess, James taking the head off Peter's Queen with his Knight. Sirius watched the game lazily as Remus had his head buried in a book about werewolves.

Lily and Alice walked down the stairs after unpacking and sat down on comfortable chairs wearily. James looked up as the girls entered the common room.

"Congratulations Evans!" he said cheerfully at Lily.

Looking puzzled, Lily turned around to face James.

"For what?"

"For being Head Girl of course! Just so happens one of the Marauders is Head Boy," replied James, his hazel eyes sparkling.

_Oh god it isn't him... PLEASE don't be him._

"Who?" Lily whispered faintly, dreading what he was going to say.

"JAMES YOU TWIT! PETER'S JUST TAKEN YOUR CASTLE WITH A PAWN!" yelled Sirius interrupting the conversation.

"Padfoot, shut up," said James moodily who was enjoying tormenting Lily.

"Well whose Head Boy?" asked Lily getting impatient.

"It's Peter" said Sirius before James could utter a word.

"WHAT?" shrieked Lily. Peter wasn't exactly... intelligent.

_This isn't true. I mean Peter doesn't even have a personality!_

"What?" said Peter looking confused, distracted from the chess match.

"Never mind Wormtail," said Sirius sarcastically.

"Padfoot, you ars!" said James in a temper. **_Why does he always have to spoil everything. Evans was having a fit with worry and I had her attention._**

"It's me, Lily. I'm Head boy. OK?" James blurted out in a hurry before his friend interrupted him again, "I'll not say anymore because I'll not be able too". With one last evil glare at Sirius, he hurried upstairs to the Boy's Dorm without another word.

"I was only kidding mate," called Sirius as the door slammed shut.

"At least you know now, at last," said Alice to Lily who hadn't spoken, "Let's go to the Girls Dorm. I'm shattered".

The two girls walked to their dormitory and got ready for bed. Lily was very quiet, lots of thoughts were playing with her mind.

As she lay there in the dark, Lily could not get to sleep. For what seemed like hours Lily lied there wide-awake hearing the faint heavy breathing of the occupants of the room as they slept. Finally Lily gave up and pulled her wand out from under the soft pillow.

"Alohomora," she whispered, a small glow illuminating her wand.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she pushed her long auburn red hair out of her face and fumbled under her pillow for a leather-bound book.

**Sep 1st 1964 God knows what time at night**

Dear Diary,

Something Potter had said earlier made me think. Not the fact he is Head Boy (even though that is news). He actually called me, _Lily. _Not once has he ever done that but also we had a conversation that didn't end in an argument or me vowing to murder him the most brutal way possible. Weird. Anyway, better get some sleep so I'm not moody tomorrow.

Lily


	2. Head Boy and Girl

**Summary: How do two complete opposites fall in love? When Lily and James have to work together in Seventh Year, will their feelings change? The marauder era with L/J and of course the legendary Marauders!**

****

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: sasa, The Best witch of all, padfootedmoony and Aspiring Shieldmaiden. I really appreciate reviews and they make my day :) so R/R! Please?**

**Chapter 2 – Head Boy and Girl**

"Wake up Lils, we're going to be late!" beckoned Alice shaking her friend awake. A disgruntled moan came from under the bedcovers and reluctantly the red-head got up and went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, both girls walked down to the Dining Hall for breakfast.

"And not only will I have to put up with Potter for a whole year but that he is immature, irresponsible and a total prat..." complained Lily.

"Um...Lily. You've said that about ten times now" said Alice calmly as the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Well you're not going to be stuck with him are you?" protested Lily, digging her fork into her egg violently.

"James doesn't seem _too_ bad, Lily. Anyway, last night you didn't seem to care he's Head Boy" reasoned Alice patiently.

"I was getting over the shock" replied Lily half-truthfully.

The two girls ate breakfast quietly and headed back up to the dormitory to get their school bags. Lily collected her bag from beside the bunk-beds and walked downstairs, through the desolate common room and was just about to exit when a notice with bold letters on the board caught her eye. Alice had seen it too and was reading it.

"Lily, their holding a meeting with the Heads of Gryffindor" Alice said.

Letting out a sigh, Lily approached the notice and read:

**HEAD BOY AND GIRL OF GRYFFINDOR HOUSE**

_Dear Mr. James Potter and Miss Lillian Evans,_

_We would like to congratulate you on becoming Heads of Gryffindor house and would like to discuss the positions at 7:30pm tonight in Albus Dumbledore's office on the fourth floor. Professor McGonagall shall wait outside the entrance to let you in at the appropriate time._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Lily, "Just as I thought my day could get worse, I have to see Potter tonight to discuss working with him".

"Come on, Lils. We better get to Charms"said Alice, giving the red-head a sympathetic look.

The pair rushed to class and was greeted by an angry Professor Flitwick who wasn't impressed by their late arrival and gave them extra homework.

The rest of the days lessons were very slow. In double potions, the Marauders occupied themselves by passing notes around the class.

A small piece of paper came hovering over to Lily and gently landed on her lap as Professor Shreve's back was turned.

"_Let me guess. Another immature note from Sirius" _Lily thought spitefully crumpling the piece of paper up, not bothering to read it.

* * *

"_Why won't she read the note?"_ thought Remus, watching intently as Lily destroyed the note. He sighed, disappointed and then continued scribbling down the complicated concoction on the blackboard.

* * *

Lily and Alice received lots of homework that day which didn't help lift Lily's mood at all.

"Studying for our NEWTs is going to be difficult" said Lily finishing her dinner that evening.

"Not to mention lots of work" added Alice.

Lily and Alice had been best friends since second year when Alice's parents split up. She had been very upset and needed someone to console in. Lily felt sorry for the brunette straight away and became friends by reassuring Alice about her parent's divorce having experienced it herself.

Alice had long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was quite tall and slender for her age and had a caring and understanding personality which helped her calm Lily's fiery temper. She was also a great friend and listener.

The two girls had finished a tiresome day of lessons and had just finished dinner.

"Well, it's twenty past seven" announced Lily gloomily looking at her watch, "I better go".

"Good luck" said Alice with the merest hint of a smile.

"I'll need it" muttered Lily rising from her seat and crossed the hall towards the huge staircase.

Alice had never admitted it to Lily but she thought Lily and James were meant to be together. All the years of them constantly bickering had been amusing to Alice and thought Lily overreacted a little towards James's pranks and immaturity. Now the thought of the pair working together as Head Boy and Girl was very satisfying.

"_They might even learn to co-operate and like each other" _grinned Alice thinking, _"Or maybe not..."_

* * *

Professor Mc Gonagall stood outside the blocked staircase leading to Dumbledore's office waiting patiently as promised. James was already there talking to the stern, young woman as Lily arrived.

_Potter is actually talking to a teacher kindly._

"Good evening Miss Evans" said Professor Mc Gonagall addressing the glum girl politely.

"Hi Lily" said James quietly, his hands in his pockets.

"Good evening Professor. Pott..." Lily paused for a moment looking at the dark-haired boy, "James".

That word surprised her and the boy she was talking too. James black eyebrows rose a little in hearing his first name and he stared at her with his hazel eyes. Not like being stared at, Lily found interest with the floor and a tinge of pink slowly creeped to her cheeks.

"Liquorice wand" Mc Gonagall uttered to the stone statue as if nothing had happened. The statue moved aside and revealed a large spiraling staircase.

The trio climbed the stairs and entered Dumbledore's magnificent lair.

"Have a seat" said Albus gesturing to chairs near his large oak desk.

The Head Boy and Girl sat down apprehensively, looking at the old man in his robes of midnight blue.

"Minerva and I are delighted of your achievement so well done" smiled Dumbledore watching the nervous pair, "Being Head is full of responsibility to help make Hogwarts a finer school. It is your job to make sure students behave in a respectable manner, set a good example and help organize special festivities like Halloween, Christmas and New Year".

"Albus and I discussed these festivities and would like to ask you a favour" Mc Gonagall continued, "Would you organize the New Year celebrations?"

Lily and James turned to look at each other for the answer. There was a long silence. Then James spoke.

"I think it is a great opportunity, Professor"

"I would be glad to help" added Lily, hoping there wouldn't be another awkward silence and happy James had broken it.

"Well that's settled!" grinned Albus, "You may go".

"Wait there's something else" called Mc Gonagall as the pair rose from their seats. Dumbledore quickly remembered, opened the small desk drawer and produced a large gold key with a ruby red handle.

"This is to unlock the Heads room. You may use the room to study or anyway you wish. The room is located opposite the Gryffindor Common Room painting. Minerva also holds a meeting every fortnight at 7:30pm which all Heads must attend, in her classroom".

James took the key from Dumbledore's hand and put it in his trouser pocket.

"Thank you Professor" James said politely.

With a last smile, the tall boy descended the steep stairs quietly, followed by Lily.

"James"

James stopped walking and turned to face Lily.

"Maybe, we should meet up in the Heads Room to discuss the New Year celebrations sometime?" suggested Lily.

"How about Thursday?" asked James.

"Great"

"See you then". James walked down the corridor leading to the painting of the Fat lady.

Lily stood still, staring at the boy in front. Was this a James Potter clone that went to this meeting and acted sensible? Never had she imagined that her sworn enemy would act so..._mature_.

"I need my sleep!" whispered Lily as she too, followed the boy's path towards the common room.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Alice wanted to hear everything about what happened with Lily and James last night.

"James was surprisingly sensible for once" explained Lily, "It was obvious he was just putting it on because the Headmaster was there".

"I don't think he was acting, Lily" said Alice.

"What?"

"Why would James suddenly change his behavior?"

"Because Dumbledore was there"

"He's changed, Lils"

"How can that arrogant prick change?"

"He calls you Lily instead of being childish and sticking to the surname" explained Alice, "He acts more mature around you and yelled at Sirius that night he disturbed your conversation".

"I still believe he was just kidding to impress the teachers" insisted Lily.

"Whatever you say" whispered Alice to herself.

Morning classes passed and seventh year students received yet more homework in every lesson. Suddenly, the exciting gossip and chat between the students had died down and was replaced with a studious mood. Every student was back into the school routine and the teachers suddenly seemed even stricter than usual, determined for their students to do well for their exams.

After lunch, Alice and Lily went to the library to start on their pile of homework.

"How much homework do we have?" complained Lily pushing her books onto the desk and sitting down.

"Far too much" answered Alice pulling a quill and bottle of ink from her bag.

"I've got two Potions essays to complete for tomorrow, one Charms and another Transfiguration essay" moaned Lily writing on parchment her name.

The girl's desk was next to a wide circular window showing Hogwarts grounds and the Gamekeeper's Hut. The Forbidden Forest stood next to the hut, all the trees dead and knarled, each branch spanning out with no leaves.

This desk was often used by the girls because of the scenic view and the privacy of two large bookcases on either side in the corner of the library away from the Marauders and nosy students. Here, they did their homework in peace and enjoyed gazing out of the window as the seasons changed from thick white snow to fresh green grass to beautiful flowers being planted in the summer.

For ten minutes, Lily and Alice worked hard at their difficult essays. Writing then re-writing, trying to find the answer to some Potion questions Professor Shreve had given them that day. Lily's attention was distracted as she looked up from her books. A blue eyed boy with mousy brown hair stood before her. Remus Lupin.

"Hi Lily" said Remus hesitantly, "Is it OK if I sit at your desk? All the others are taken".

Lily knew he was telling the truth because the library had become very busy with students cramming in time to do their work at any opportune moment.

"Yes, have a seat" replied Lily.

Lily had always thought Remus as one of the quieter Marauders, not as out-spoken as Sirius or James and tended to work harder in class. She didn't know him that well, spending time shouting insults at James and ignoring the Marauders thinking them all idiots.

The boy sat down and pulled out his Charms book from his bag. He looked up and saw Alice. She had her head down in concentration and didn't appear to have noticed his arrival.

"Hi Alice. Are you doing Potions?" questioned Remus, trying to start a conversation.

Alice looked up and managed to stammer, "Hi Remus. I actually need to find a book".

The girl quickly got out of her seat and hurried to the other side of the room looking quite flushed and shaken.

"Is she all right?" asked Remus looking confused turning to Lily who was watching her friend.

"I don't know" replied Lily concerned, "I'll have to talk to her".

Remus frowned, wondering what he had said wrong and started reading his Charms book in silence.

"Where are the other Marauders?" asked Lily.

Remus sat up and shut his book.

"James and Sirius had an argument and aren't talking" he said dismally.

"What about?" asked Lily shocked.

Ever since first year James and Sirius had been in-separable playing pranks on students and teachers alike. In third year, they formed the Marauders group and now are considered brothers because of their close friendship and the same dark features.

"Sirius kept saying dirty things about what you and James would do in the Heads Room together. He kept on pestering James until lunch when James lost his temper and told Padfoot to piss off" explained Remus, regretting what had happened, "They just ignore each other as if they don't exist".

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Lily, "Don't you think James overreacted a little?"

"Prongs has a very bad temper when annoyed, Lily" said Remus, "Even though he did overreact a little but he's been having a really hard time recently".

"Why?" Lily was about to ask but was interrupted by a loud ring indicating the one hour lunch was over.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter and it was long enough. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism and suggestions welcome. Bye! : )**


	3. DADA Lessons and Plans

Opposites by Nethwen

Summary: How two do complete opposites fall in love? When Lily and James have to work together in Seventh Year will their feelings change? The marauder era with L/J and of course the legendary Marauders!

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers:

Aspiring Shieldmaiden- For being a great friend, brilliant reviewer and inspiring author. Keep reading!

Demented Hamster- Thanks for the review!

padfootedmoony- You'll find out what's wrong with James in this chappie! Please R/R.

Lady Taliesin- Thanks for the long review! Keep reading : )

I really appreciate reviews and they make my day so R/R! Please?

Chapter 3 – DADA Lessons and Plans

A couple of days past and Lily was having a hard time. Alice wasn't talking to her at all. When she mentioned Remus' name, her friend blushed and ignored Lily, telling her to 'mind your own business'. Lily couldn't understand her friend's odd behaviour for the girls were usually very close and told their secrets and feelings to one another all the time.

Not only was Lily worried about Alice, she also had to stay up half the night completing essays wearily next to the warm fireplace in the empty common room. She had receiving a large amount of homework which didn't lift her spirits.

On Thursday night, Lily sat in the common room sitting on a comfortable beanbag reading her Potions essay through carefully, making sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"Hi Lily."

The red-head looked up and saw James sitting on the sofa nearby smiling at her.

"Hi James," she replied, "Do you want to discuss the New Year celebrations in the Heads Room? I'm sick of doing my homework."

"Sure. I'll just get the key."

The tall boy ran up to the Boys Dorm and returned with the gold key in his hand. The pair left the common room and unlocked the wide door on the other side.

As they entered the pair were amazed.

It was a huge room with pictures of smiling former Head Boys and Girls on the stone walls waving at them. There were red and golden tapestries on the walls and small candles hovering in mid-air illuminating the room. A chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling. There was a long desk in the centre of the room and a sofa next to a roaring fireplace in the corner.

"Wow," James said, "This _is_ impressive."

"You're right," agreed Lily laying her parchment on the mahogany table and having a seat.

James took a seat next to her and watched as she wrote;

_New Year Plans _on a clean sheet of parchment.

"Right. So what are we going to do for New Year?" asked Lily going right into the subject, pen poised in hand.

"Well… we could have a party?" suggested James, looking at the red-head in concentration.

"Yes, we could have a meal then a fireworks display," murmured Lily scribbling, "We'll have to organise _food, music, decorations, firework arrangements, what time it will start, the location…"_

"Whoa!" laughed James, "What a list. How about we write each aim and tackle it separately?"

"Good idea," said Lily approvingly, "So first, time."

"How about 7:00pm?" asked James, "Not too early but not to late to start."

"Yep," replied Lily, writing furiously, "How about for music we get a popular band to play for us like Bewitched?"

The Heads worked on the plan for half an hour before calling it a day.

Lily stood up and gathered pieces of parchment together. James lounged on the sofa lazily, yawning.

Lily had a seat when she had finished and gazed at James. She had been meaning to ask him a question about him and Sirius ever since they had quarreled and if he was well.

"Are you OK, James?" she questioned, wanting to find out what was wrong.

"Umm…Yes," replied James slowly, staring at the fire.

"I was just wondering because of you and Sirius," Lily said trying to sound casual.

"What about me and Sirius?"

"You know, you two arguing," said Lily quietly, "He was just being a prat. Alice and I …"

"This _isn't _about you or Sirius," James interrupted, his voice lower.

"Well, you two should be friends again," advised Lily quickly, "Ever since I've known both of you, you've been in-separable."

"It's _not _Sirius," James said loudly.

Lily regretted what she had said. James was looking at her frowning now, his hazel eyes cold and stern.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" James almost yelled.

Lily said nothing watching the angry Head Boy.

"My closest uncle passed away on Monday evening thanks to cancer. Happy?"

James' lip was trembling and his eyes were watery. He sat there staring into the fire, remembering his lost relative.

Lily was speechless. She couldn't believe James so upset and her own stupidity in hurting him with ridiculous questions.

A few moments of silence followed.

Lily thought it was minutes and felt so awkward. James came out of his trance, discreetly wiping away a tear in the corner of his eye.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Lily.

"Sorry for yelling at you Lily," he apologised quietly.

"It should be me saying sorry," replied Lily weakly, "I am very sorry about your uncle."

"There was always a risk when he was diagnosed with cancer," whispered James, "You're right about Sirius, Lily. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that."

"Don't blame yourself," said Lily, "You've been really upset recently. Why not tell Sirius what has happened so he understands? Be friends again."

"OK," said James rising from his seat.

"I better go too," said Lily, following James out of the comfortable room.

They both entered the common room which was now deserted and climbed the stairs to the Dorms. Before he entered, James called, "Lily."

"Yes James?"

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning, Lily saw James at the Dining Table sitting next to Sirius talking as if they had never argued in their lives. Lily noticed James' face was lit up and was smiling much more compared to the last couple of days. Pleased he had his best friend back, she sat down and began eating her porridge.

That day, Lily didn't see Alice much except in classes now and then. She missed her friend immensely and Alice seemed to be avoiding her.

Before lunch, Lily had Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of her weaker subjects. She dismally entered the classroom and had her usual seat next to Alice at the front.

When all the class had settled, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Quentin Dillon, began to speak. He was a middle aged man, quite tall with greying hair and had striking green eyes and wore a long, sweeping emerald cloak which trailed on the floor.

"Good Morning class," he said, "Today we are going to start a new task which involves you listening." He looked at the Marauders who were talking to each other at the back of the class.

"For the next two weeks, I am giving you a homework task which you have to work in pairs," explained the Professor, "You have to work together to come up with a display of spells you've learned throughout fifth, sixth and seventh year. You will receive an important grade depending on your co-operation, performance and quality of work. I'll be putting you into pairs, boy-girl, and you have the rest of the lesson to discuss what you'll be doing. To practice your displays, you're allowed to use my classroom during lunch times and in the evening in one hour sessions but need to ask my permission first. Any questions?"

His class only reacted with a few groans and was anticipating what their partners would be.

Mr. Dillon picked up a roll of parchment and began reading the pairs out.

"Miss Alice Pullman, Mr. Sirius Black."

Alice glared at Sirius as he winked, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat, arms folded.

"Stupid prick," she said darkly.

"Miss Rosalind Woodlow, Mr. Remus Lupin."

"Miss Celia Wilson, Mr. Jack Witherspoon."

"Miss Lillian Evans, Mr. James Potter."

Lily moaned.

_Its bad enough having to work with Potter as Heads never mind DADA lessons as well._

"Just my luck," she muttered.

"-And finally, Miss Jacqueline Smith and Mr. Kevin Crossbow."

"Now sort yourselves into pairs and start work," finished the Professor sitting down.

Reluctantly, Lily rose from her seat and headed to the back of the class.

"So Lily, what have you and Jamesie been up to, eh?" Sirius remarked as she sat down, "Snogging perhaps?"

"Shut up Sirius," Lily moaned sitting next to James.

"Prongs said you two had a nice time," he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Here's your partner, Padfoot," James said changing the subject before Lily lost her temper.

Alice sat near Sirius' desk frowning, leaning her head on her hand.

"Hi Alice. Still considering that date?" winked Sirius.

"Piss off," she hissed, "Now are we going to do this or what?"

"Harsh words from such a beautiful girl," Sirius said sarcastically, opening his DADA book, "Why can't you lighten up?"

"Don't tell me to lighten up, Black," scorned Alice, "I'm not one of your fan club which ogle at you every time you walk past."

"You know you fancy me really _Pullman_," replied Sirius.

"That'll be the day," muttered Alice, "Now let's get on."

"Yes Sir," mocked her partner.

Lily and James flicked through a book on counter curses. James was absorbed in his work, it was obvious Defense Against the Dark Arts was his favourite subject.

James' quill scratched at the parchment as he started planning the display carefully. Lily was contented in just watching as the boy worked, for DADA wasn't her speciality.

"Of course I can produce a Patronus! What do you think I am? A first year?" complained Alice slamming her quill on the desk.

"Calm down!" laughed Sirius, "What form is it? A cobra?"

"I know yours is a black dog," smirked Alice.

"You're supposed to keep that a secret, remember?" Sirius whispered cautiously, almost threatening, peering around to see if she had any listeners.

"Remember Black. Lily and I know of your night antics in fourth year when we saw you. Leave me alone and I'll not say anymore," Alice added, pleased to Sirius' face look frightened.

"Cow," whispered Sirius annoyed, "That's what your Patronus is."

Lily watched as James finished writing.

He looked up and smiled.

"You're very quiet."

"I thought I'd leave you to it because you know what you're doing."

_Merlin. Did that sound…flirtatious? Please, NO._

James was quite taken back by the tone of his partners voice. His hazel eyes went a little wide.

"Right, how about we book an hour in Dillon's classroom next Friday?" he said hesitantly with a hint of a smile.

"Great," Lily replied shortly, colour creeping to her cheeks.

James walked up to the Professor, had a few words then returned.

"Friday it is," he grinned.

Two minutes later, the bell rang. Alice, relieved, quickly packed up and left with one last Look at Sirius.

"Goodbye sweetness," he called as she stormed off.

"Give her a break, Sirius," said Lily as she went to the Dining Hall.

* * *

Lily ate lunch on her own. She searched the Dining Hall for Alice as she ate her sandwich absent-mindedly.Then she saw the familiar figure with long, brown hair sitting on the corner of the Gryffindor table drinking out of her goblet.

When she had finished lunch, Lily walked towards her friend nervously. Smiling to seem approachable, she came closer.

Suddenly she noticed Alice's usually pale face was red and tears were dropping down her cheeks. She was sniffing and had her head down facing the table.

Shocked, Lily hurried over.

"What's wrong Alice?" she asked concerned kneeling down.

"Lily?"

Alice looked up and the moment she saw her friend, she hugged her.

"I am so sorry for being such a cow."

"It's OK, Alice" Lily said warmly, "But tell me what's wrong?"

"It…It's Remus," whispered Alice, her eyes red and swollen, "An-And Sirius."

"What about them?" Lily asked gently.

"Well that note you received in Potions was from Remus," began Alice shaking.

"Yes?"

"And Remus was in the library," continued Alice.

"I remember."

"Well, he was talking to me in the corridor after Defense Against the Dark Arts," stammered Alice.

"He asked me how I was and started to talk."

"Alice. Please just tell me," said Lily softly to her friend.

"Lily," said Alice, "Remus loves me."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! It took me a while to update because I've had loads of homework from my flippin French teacher. I'll try and update as fast as I can. I'm working on Chapter 2 of The Diaries of Prongs and Evans right now. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism and suggestions welcome.

Bye! : )


	4. Angst In Plenty

Opposites by Nethwen

Summary: When Lily and James have to work together as Head Boy and Girl and DADA lessons, how will they cope? Meanwhile, Alice makes a shocking confession. Marauder era with L/J.

A/N: Sorry it took me AGES to update!

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Aspiring Shieldmaiden- **Hiya! Hope you like this chapter. Oh…and update ENC soon!

**Angel of Justice- **I'm not offended! I really appreciate constructive criticism as it helps improve my writing. Thanks for pointing out my mistake :)

**Animerocksjapanrocks- **Cool pen-name! Thanks, I love new reviewers:P

**Danz- **Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Demented Hamster-**You will find out why Alice is annoyed at Remus in this chapter!

**Lady Taliesin-** I love long reviews! Thanks for being a dedicated reviewer.

**Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot- **Bonjour! Merci beaucoup. Thanks for the review!

**Prongs 4 Lily- **Keep reading! :)

**The Best witch of all- **Thanks! Keep reading and sorry for the long update!

You guys ROCK! I love reviews and they really make my day and help improve my writing so R/R!

Please?

"_Alice, please just tell me," Lily said softly to her friend._

"_Lily," said Alice, "Remus loves me."_

Chapter 4 – Angst In Plenty

Lily looked at her friend for a few moments, perplexed. Was this really her best friend Alice who she knew was calm and collected in every situation? Instead, Alice's face was tear-streaked, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"But that's good isn't it?" Lily asked, handing Alice a tissue.

"What do you mean?" replied the girl helplessly, "Of course not."

"I thought you've fancied Remus since third year, you told me."

"I did…and still do."

"Then what's the problem? He feels the same way."

"His curse," whispered Alice quickly.

"His curse?" repeated Lily frowning.

"I cannot love a werewolf," Alice said simply, drying her face.

"Alice. Remus can't help it. He's a very nice guy if you just give him a chance," Lily said, disgusted Alice was saying this.

"Lils, it's my decision," remarked her friend impatiently, "I just don't like the concept of having a boyfriend with a curse."

"Listen to yourself. I can understand you feel this way but Remus deserves _some _respect," defended Lily, "Why don't you talk to him?"

Alice wiped her eyes and slowly a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks.

"I don't think I should talk to him now," Alice explained, "I hurried away without saying a word after he had told me."

"So you're going to give him the cold shoulder until something happens?" asked Lily.

"I really don't know Lils," replied Alice, "But I wish you could be a more supportive friend."

Before Lily could reply, her friend quickly grabbed her bag and strode out the Hall.

& & & & &

Remus Lupin sat hunched in his chair, dismally staring at the table. His mousy brown hair was ruffled and his dark brown eyes blank. His mind was full of questions and emotion that he didn't know what to do.

"Moony!"

As if woken from a deep dream, he wearily looked up and saw Sirius sitting on the desk next to his, grinning.

"So did you tell her?" Sirius inquired, "What did she say?"

"Nothing," muttered Remus.

"_Nothing_," repeated Sirius, looking at his friend's downcast face.

"Look Padfoot, I don't really want to talk about it."

"You can tell me mate," Sirius' face had lost its boyish grin and was replaced with a more serious expression, "What happened?"

"Nothing. She turned red and muttered something about having to go and left."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

"Do you think she felt embarrassed or insecure?" asked Sirius, "And that's why she left in a hurry?"

"I don't know Padfoot," Remus said, "But I hope she feels the same way."

"Come on," Sirius beckoned standing up.

"What?"

"You can't stay moping in the library all day. Its fifth period soon," smiled Sirius, "Let's grab a snack from the kitchens."

Remus smiled for the first time that lunch and followed Sirius out of the quiet library. He may be very upset but appreciated his friend's kindness.

& & & & &

The next couple of weeks brought tension between Alice and Remus. Trying to solve the problem, the tall boy tried at every opportunity to speak to Alice but she kept avoiding him, darting down a different corridor or having a sudden loud conversation with her best friend.

Lily found her friends behavior annoying and felt sorry for Remus who had become white in the face with faint circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

She didn't know what to say to Alice; afraid it might spark an argument and didn't speak often. Feeling she should talk to Alice soon, she continued bearing the long lessons during the day and the plans for the New Year Party were going well since it was now mid-October.

On Friday afternoon during History of Magic class, Lily noticed a small piece of ripped parchment land on her desk.

Quietly unfolding it she read:

_Dear Lily,_

_Do you want to meet me in the Heads Room at 8pm so we can practice our DADA routine? Remus is wondering if you can tell Alice he needs to talk to her._

_Write Back,_

_James_

Three minutes later two notes landed on James' desk.

_Good idea, we need more practice! See you at 8._

_Lily_

_To James,_

_Please tell Remus that:_

_I will not speak to him and_

_Why does he need you as his mediator?_

_Alice_

Alice received a note two minutes later.

_Dear Alice,_

_Please don't ignore me any longer. We need to talk._

_See you in the common room. Love Remus x_

The irritated girl read the note and frowned.

_Why does he keep insisting I have to see him?_

Turning to her left, she saw Remus with his head down, casually pretending to listen to the old ghost Professor Binns and copy down notes.

She noticed his shirt was crumpled, his hair messy and his anxious looks towards her and her face softened slightly._ Maybe I should give Remus a chance._

Alice passed one last note to the waiting boy and slowly as he read it his mouth curled into a smile.

_OK, meet you in the common room. Alice x_

After a long lesson of exchanging messages and Mr. Binns constant drone of 'Famous Witches and Wizards of the Ages', relieved Gryffindors escaped the classroom.

Lily and Alice filed out into the corridor and headed down the Grand Staircase to the Dining Hall.

"Poor Remus looks relieved now you're on speaking terms again," Lily smiled.

"Well I couldn't ignore him forever," replied Alice thoughtfully.

"What are you going to say to him?" asked the red-head, "He'll want to know how you feel."

"I…I don't know," said Alice hesitantly.

"Alice, he'll be gutted if you tell him," advised Lily.

"I have to tell the truth," Alice said firmly, "Anyway what were you and James doing?"

"He asked me if I wanted to practice our DADA routine tonight," explained Lily, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"So you weren't flirting," teased Alice, "Everyone knows he only has eyes for you Lils."

"We're just _friends _that's all," Lily replied starting to eat her dinner.

"Even that's unusual for the sworn enemies; Evans and Potter," Alice said, "You two have gotten really close now your Heads."

"I suppose that's because James is more mature and responsible, he's a very nice guy," replied Lily.

"So you agree he has changed?" Alice asked.

"Yes," replied Lily after a pause, knowing inside Alice had been right all along.

& & & & &

After dinner, Alice entered the common-room nervously and sat down on the settee waiting for Remus. Lily was in the library catching up with her pile of ever-growing homework, thinking Alice and Remus needed to be alone.

Ten minutes later, Remus descended the Boys Dorm stairs. Alice noticed he had put on a clean blue t-shirt and had combed his hair.

He sat down next to her, apprehensively.

"Hi," said Alice quietly.

"Alice," Remus started, getting right to the point, "I've been meaning to talk to you for ages. I really need to know how you feel and why you've been ignoring me."

"I… whispered Alice.

"It wasn't easy to summon up the courage to say I love you but I thought you liked me," Remus said desperately, "Please just tell me what the matter is."

The boy gazed at her, his eyes eager and willing for her to say something. Alice blushed and avoided his gaze.

"It's…," she muttered.

"It's what?" Remus asked patiently. He took her hand and gently held it in his warm hand.

She looked at him, his soft brown eyes, and her hand in his. Taking a deep breath she managed to whisper, "Your curse."

& & & & &

Lily was working on a tricky Transfiguration essay in the quiet alcove in the library. As she wrote, she was interrupted by a tall dark haired boy.

"Hi Lily."

She looked up and smiled, "Hi James. What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to escape from all that homework and start practicing," James replied, looking at the stack of books on her desk.

"Sure, any excuse will do," she said packing up, "I was wondering. Where are we going to practice? We haven't booked an appointment and there is no room in the Heads Room."

"You'll see," James said in a low, mysterious tone, "Follow me."

The pair left the library and Lily followed James up the stairs until they got to the seventh floor. They turned left down the corridor next to a blank wall with a statue opposite.

James pulled out a large, square piece of blank parchment. With a flourish he produced his wand, enjoying Lily's bewildered reaction. He touched the parchment lightly with his wand and uttered, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Thin ink lines began to spread across the parchment like a complicated spider's web forming shapes and words across the top.

A minute later, Lily realized it was a detailed map of Hogwarts castle.

"Where did you get this?" Lily asked amazed.

"Just a little project by the Marauders," James said secretly, "Right. No teachers are patrolling this floor so we're OK."

He rolled the parchment up and examined the stone wall opposite him.

"James Potter is now officially mad!" Lily announced, watching the boy close his eyes, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

James looked at the confused girl and began to explain.

"You might not believe me when I tell you this but few people know. I'm looking for the Room of Requirement. I was in the kitchens and one house-elf told me about it. You can only enter the room if you have real need of it and it's always equipped with the person's needs."

"So you're telling me its going to pop out of this wall!" Lily laughed.

"No," James replied seriously, "You have to walk past this wall 3 times thinking hard on what we want and the door should appear."

Lily looked uncertain and finally agreed, "We might as well give it a try."

The pair walked past the wall. Lily closed her eyes and James whispered to himself, "We need a room to practice DADA where no-one else will find us."

After 3 they turned around and saw a large oak door in front of them to their amazement.

"I was right!" cheered James triumphantly.

"Wow…" Lily whispered.

& & & & &

"My curse," Remus exclaimed, letting go of Alice's hand.

"Remus I like you but…" began Alice, upset by his reaction.

"But I'm a monster, a beast, an animal," continued Remus, hurt lingering in his voice, "Go on."

"I just feel a little insecure because you know…" Alice whispered, "You're a lovely guy."

"But a werewolf," concluded Remus, getting up, "I didn't know you thought of me that way, Alice. I really thought better of you."

Remus quickly ran up the Boys Dorm stairs and slammed the door leaving Alice distraught, as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

& & & & &

"Your patronus is not strong enough," criticized James examining Lily's faint swan glide across the room.

"Well sorry Mr. Perfect," retorted Lily, losing patience.

It had been two hours since Lily and James had been in the amazing room practicing. It was a long rectangular room with four huge bookcases crammed with thick novels like 'Dark Arts Perfected' and 'Collection of Counter Curses' which Lily eyed in awe. There was also a spacious desk with two comfy chairs and even two full silver goblets which kept re-filling for refreshment.

"Lily, we need to get this right. The assessment is due in a few weeks and this is really important," James urged, "Let's go over it one more time."

"We've already been over it seven times," Lily said wearily, "Why is it I do all the work?"

"Because _you_ need practice," replied James firmly.

"And you don't?" fired back Lily, "I'm sick of your arrogance Potter!"

"It's your temper Evans that's the problem," James said impatiently, "And as a matter of fact, I don't need practice because I've been able to perfect a Patronus since fifth year!"

"Why is it always you telling me what to do?" asked Lily, her temper boiling, "I know DADA isn't my specialty but you don't need to order me about."

"I'm sick of this," James said, throwing a book onto the ground, "Lets call it a day."

Lily was still waiting for a response, "Well? Why do you like ordering me about?"

"Shut up Evans," muttered James angrily, "I don't order you about. If it wasn't for me, this assignment would be a mess."

"So you're trying to say I'm crap at all this?" Lily asked darkly.

"No…you're brilliant," James said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're good at Defense against the Dark Arts because you can do it all by yourself,_ Potter_," Lily finished.

Lily stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut furiously. Still in the room, James cursed and kicked the book on the floor violently.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) I'll try to update as quick as I can, I'll be updating The Diaries of Prongs and Evans next.

Let me know what you think, review! Constructive criticism and suggestions welcome :P


End file.
